


Chance Encounters

by orphan_account



Series: Pokémon AU's - Gotta Write 'Em All [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Characters Playing Pokemon GO, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, First Meetings, Happy Ending, M/M, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14691321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Pokemon Go App sweeps across the nation in almost a night. Everyone is playing it. Trent Academy, Tony's school is no exception and he is quickly swept along with the pokemon mania. He doesn't expect it to have such an impact on his life though when it leads him to meet Loki.





	Chance Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> So my second Pokemon AU and this one will be a fusion with Pokemon Go, the app that was released in 2016. So no knowledge of pokemon is really required to understand. I've still linked to the information and pictures of the pokemon again however just in case people were curious. CP = Combat points. 
> 
> Thanks again to **STARSdidathing** who looked it over and helped with the tagging  <3 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Trent Academy was a prestigious Academy located on the outskirts of New York City, boasting of sprawling manicured lawns, a history dating back to the 1800’s and some of the finest teachers that America had to offer. The students who studied there all had plans to go to Havard, Princeton, Yale, and many other Ivy league colleges and some of its graduates had gone on to become the finest neurosurgeons, lawyers, politicians and great thinkers of the 21st century. One graduate had even gone on to become the President of the United States of America.

 

The students were considered the creme-de-la-creme, thought to be studious and devoted to their goals and visions of how they wanted to leave their impact on the world. But this did not make the 11 – 18 year olds who attended immune to the obsession that swept the world almost overnight.

 

Pokemon Go was released on a humid June night, and the next morning it seemed like the whole world was outside, catching tiny virtual animals that the app made seem like they were hiding in our world. In fact, Trent Academy was one of the locations made into one of the app’s gyms. The students went crazy over it, each trying to catch or breed the most powerful pokemon and try to keep the gym in the colours of their chosen team. Within a day, the school was split into fractions, most of them choosing the knowledgable Mystic or the ambitious Valour.

 

Tony didn’t. He chose Instinct, immediately becoming enchanted by the leader’s outgoing personality and spark, despite him being just a character on the app. Tony was drawn quickly into the game, figuring out the best way to raise the pokemon he captures, when to save the candies he accumulates and seems to luck out on finding 10km eggs. Which with Rhodey as his best friend, insisting on daily morning runs around the school perimeter, he hatches easily. He never thought he’d be thankful for Rhodey dragging him out of bed in the morning and chucking running shorts at his face, but he never thought the whole world would be playing a pokemon game either, so he supposes that everything is kind of crazy at the moment.

 

This all adds up to the Trent Academy Pokemon Gym nearly always being yellow in colour, despite only him and Rhodey belonging to the team, while the rest of the students chose Valour or Mystic. He knows that the person below him in level is Hammer in the Mystic team and his attempts at trying to take over the gym have been laughable at best. So when Tony wakes up one morning, automatically chucking his pillow over to Rhodey’s side of the room to get him to shut the alarm off, he also groggily checks the app expecting no change to have happened to the gym’s colours.

 

It’s blue and Tony sits up ramrod straight in his bed.

 

“What the-” he exclaims looking down at his phone with surprise. “Who the-” are the next words out of his mouth, followed quickly by, “surely not Hammer.”

 

“You’re obsessed,” Rhodey says from his side of the room and then as per the normal daily routine, shorts hit him squarely on the nose, temporarily blocking his vision.

 

Tony swipes the shorts away, chucking them to the ground and then glaring over at his best friend. “Someone took over the gym,” he says and Rhodey stops in the middle of pulling his socks on, his expression shocked.

 

“Yeah,” Tony agrees. “See, even you care about this stupid app, don’t deny it.”

 

“I’m more shocked that someone could be more obsessed than you, to have pokemon able to defeat yours,” Rhodey counters and returns to rolling his socks up his calves. “Come on,” he continues. “Get changed, or you won’t get a shower before first class, and that’s a smell I don’t want to inflict on my nose all through the morning.”

 

Tony grumbles but slips out of bed, and gets changed into the clothes Rhodey chucks at him. He honestly does not trust his judgement in the morning before he’s had at least two coffees and so trusts Rhodey to see that he has some sort of co-ordinated clothes on his body.

 

The gym colours bug him all through the morning jog, where he manages to hatch two 5km eggs, into [an Onix](https://pokemondb.net/pokedex/onix) and [an Eevee](https://pokemondb.net/pokedex/eevee), and another 10km egg into [a Dratini](https://pokemondb.net/pokedex/dratini), which CP meant it had the potential for Tony to evolve it into [a Dragonite](https://pokemondb.net/pokedex/dragonite). The wonderment and burning curiosity follow him all the way through his morning lessons, that during lunch Rhodey had sighed, looked mournfully at this fries before dragging Tony outside.

 

“Alright, come on,” Rhodey says when they’re strolling across the playing fields, the damp grass soaking into their shoes and bottom of their school trousers. “Let’s go make this gym yellow again.” Rhodey pulls out his phone as they reach the gates and despite his tone of the long-suffering best friend to Tony Stark, his expression shows a glint of interest as he looks down at the screen of his phone. Tony mirrors the action, eager to see just who has dislodged him from the gym and turning it blue.

 

It’s definitely not Hammer, Tony can tell that straight away as he clicks on the swirling gym icon. The first pokemon to show up is a mid-level [Vaporeon](https://pokemondb.net/pokedex/vaporeon), nothing to sniff at but doesn’t give Tony any idea on how this player beat his [Kabutops](https://pokemondb.net/pokedex/kabutops) that he had on there yesterday. His gaze leaves the pokemon to land on the image of the player standing next to their pokemon. The avatar is male, with black hair and a pale skin tone, and wearing clothes that were styled in the colours of black and green. The username was GodOfMischief.

 

“God of mischief,” Tony murmurs while his brain tries to think of who that might be in the school but comes up a blank. Most people in the school would name their avatars after Zeus or Odin before Hermes or Loki.

 

“Woah.” Tony is broken from his train of thought when Rhodey lets out a gasp. “Tones, have you seen this person’s pokemon?”

 

Tony shakes his head. “I’ve just seen the Vaporeon at the moment,” he says before beginning to swipe through the player’s team. Immediately he feels his eyes widen. [Aerodactyl](https://pokemondb.net/pokedex/aerodactyl), [Snorlax](https://pokemondb.net/pokedex/snorlax), Dragonite, and right at the very end. [An Articuno](https://pokemondb.net/pokedex/articuno). The legendary pokemon had only been available to capture for a week, sending people outside in a rush of madness as they attempted to capture one of the legendary pokemon. Both Tony had managed to catch one each, but both had also had a low CP compared with what most people had been capturing. So it had filled a gap in Tony’s Pokedex but otherwise been useless for him to use. This player’s Articuno though, had one of the highest CPs Tony had seen.

 

Tony pouts and looks up at Rhodey. “Well this is going to be fun to beat,” he says.

 

“If we even can,” Rhodey replies with an air of doubt.

 

“Oh come on, don’t be a defeatist, Honey Bear. We can do it. Just use your own Snorlax, and I’ve got my own Aerodactly. We can do it.”

 

Rhodey rolls his eyes and Tony grins back. “Come on,” he encourages. “This person won’t stand a chance against the two of us.”

 

“Curse this game,” Rhodey says but he’s clicking on his phone regardless, choosing his pokemon for the upcoming battle. Tony grins and does the same.

 

It’s a tough battle. Both he and Rhodey have to use their entire lunchtime to beat the new user, but they manage it… just.

 

“Oh my God,” Tony groans when they finish and the gym is back in yellow colours and showing a mixture of both Tony’s and Rhodey’s most powerful pokemon.

 

“I hope this person was just a visitor,” Rhodey agrees. “I am not doing that again.”

 

Tony doesn’t voice it, but he silently agrees with his friend. He enjoyed the challenge, still feeling a spark of interest as he thinks on the user and how difficult it had been to put the gym back in their colours, but he hopes that the user doesn’t have any more, more powerful pokemon hidden away, and ready to usurp their gym throne once more.

 

“Come on,” Rhodey says. “We better get to afternoon class. And you’re giving me your portion of fries in dinner tonight. I’m hungry and you owe me.”

 

“Of course, sugar plum,” Tony smiles sweetly and falls into step beside Rhodey. “Can’t have my darling starving.”

 

Rhodey pushes Tony, who stumbles a step to the side before returning the gesture with a punch to the shoulder. Rhodey tries to retort, but Tony takes off running, laughing as he hears Rhodey calling him names from somewhere close behind him.

 

Tony doesn’t think of the gym for the rest of the day.

 

~

 

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me?!”

 

Tony shouts into the dark and what had been a quiet room before he had woken up and checked the Pokemon Go app. The gym is blue again.

 

“Tones?” Rhodey sleepily mumbles out of the depths of his covers and Tony aims a glare in his direction.

 

“It’s blue again,” Tony declares loudly and returns his glare to the screen. He hears a groan come from Rhodey’s covers and looks over briefly to see Rhodey covering his entire body and head with the blanket, becoming just a lump of blue blankets curled up in the middle of the bed.

 

“It’s a Saturday,” Tony can just make out being mumbled from within.

 

“So,” Tony almost shouts. “Means I have all day to beat this user.”

 

“If it’s before 11 am, then you’re beating this user without me,” comes another mumbled reply.

 

“Oh come on, Rhodes,” Tony tries as he swings his legs out of the bed. “When have I ever complained about all the runs you make me do on the weekday mornings?”

 

There’s movement in the blankets and an eye peeks out. “Do you want a list of dates and times, because I have that list, more like an entire notebook actually,” Rhodey says and Tony huffs.

 

“Okay so maybe once or twice, but,” he points a finger at the mound of blankets. “I always came on those stupid runs.”

 

There’s another groan, and another mumble of words that Tony can’t quite make out but is sure is a string of curses, but then limbs are emerging from the blankets followed soon by Rhodey’s glaring face.

 

“You call them stupid, but you should be thanking me. They’re the only reason you’re not overweight and unfit, with the amount of time you can spend down in the school’s workshop,” Rhodey points out.

 

“Uh huh, thank you Rhodey,” Tony says with no small amount of sarcasm. “Because my workshop projects don’t require any amount of heavy lifting and work,” he retorts.

 

Rhodey shrugs and stretches his arms high above his head. “So you would be muscly and fat,” he says around the yawn. “I’m still taking credit for you not having a belly.”

 

Tony shakes his head. “Fine, fine, thank you sugar plum. Can we go kick new kid on the block’s bum now?”

 

Taking down the gym the second time was just as tough as the first time. The user had put different pokemon on the gym with this time the legendary being a [Moltres](https://pokemondb.net/pokedex/moltres), and the Eevee evolution a [Flareon](https://pokemondb.net/pokedex/flareon). Tony was starting to think that the user had some sort of theme going on when they put on their pokemon on the gym. But it wasn’t any tougher than yesterday’s match, the pokemon’s levels not any higher or more powerful. It made the match thrilling, each round making Tony tense with anticipation and excitement as he didn’t know what the outcome of the battle would be.

 

And so it went on for a week. Every morning when Tony woke up it was the same thing; the gym would have been taken over, shining in bright blue colours with inevitably one legendary on the line up to challenge. And then sometime during the day, Tony would find time to take the user down and turn the gym back into yellow colours.

 

It became the talk of the school. Bets were flying everywhere, some of the students turning themselves into bookies and shouting odds about who the mystery Mystic User could be or whether Tony would be able to beat him in the day. There was even a bet going that the user was just Tony, using a different account and that calling himself a trickster god, was a hint at how he had everyone fooled. Tony would have laughed at this idea, except he knew it wasn’t him and so it meant, whoever this user was, they had him pretty damn fooled.

One or two of the other students had tried to have a bash at removing the Mystic user, the loudest of them being Hammer, but he had quickly become quiet when he hadn’t been able to even make a dent in the user’s line up.

 

Eventually Tony had to find out who it was. Looking over at Rhodey’s bed, Tony carefully manoeuvred his legs out of his own bed, being cautious not to tread on the part of the floor that would always creak. The user always took over the gym at night and so Tony had come up with a plan. Waiting for Rhodey to fall asleep was easy. The boy was not like other teenagers that would often try to stay up a few hours later every night, instead falling asleep at 9 o clock on the dot and having an almost military attitude to life. Always willing to call Tony on his bullshit though and stand by him just the same. Which is why Tony wasn’t including him in on this plan to catch the Mystic user in the act. Rhodey was here on a scholarship, one he truly deserved and Tony wasn’t going to risk that with getting him caught out of bed in the middle of the night, no matter how much Rhodey will pout in the morning with having missed out on the fun.

 

Slipping out of the school was again easy for Tony. He had had a lot of experience, sneaking off down the school’s workshop in the middle of the night because his brain didn’t want to stick to the school learning times and he just needed to finish that idea he had started in the day or had been struck with a new and enticing one in the middle of the night, that would not leave him alone till morning.

 

Outside it was barely past 11 pm, and the night sky was clear, shining with stars and moonlight. It cast silvery shadows on dew covered grass that brushed against Tony’s ankles as he walked down to the gates that located the pokemon gym.

 

He didn’t know what time the user would come, just knew it was sometime in the night that they would turn up and Tony hoped it was the late night as opposed to early morning. The night was chilly and he didn’t fancy having to sit and wait for hours on damp grass.

 

It seemed he was in luck, however. As soon as Tony was close enough to the gates, Tony could see a figure standing on the other side of the black iron bars, the moonlight casting silver highlights on an otherwise black hair figure that was looking intently down at their phone.

 

Tony grinned and made his way closer. The person was enraptured by their phone, their fingers tapping furiously away at the screen and allowing Tony time to observe the other. Closer now, he could see it was another boy, probably the same age as Tony but with short black hair, a slim build and rather elegant features. Tony doesn’t think he’s seen anyone with quite the same looks, and he ends up staring at pale skin, high cheekbones and lips that are starting to smile slightly.

 

“So I’m meeting a God of Mischief am I?” Tony shakes himself from the staring and speaks, making the other boy jerk his head up.

 

“Hey,” Tony greets and tilts his head to the side as the other boy continues to stare.

 

Eventually, the other boy seems to snap himself out of it and responds with his own wicked grin. “T Stark, I presume,” he says.

 

“The one and only,” Tony responds with a spread of his arms and a little bow. “But for such a worthy opponent, you can call me Tony.” Reaching through the bars, he offers his hand to the other.

 

“Loki,” the boy responds and takes Tony’s hand with no hesitation whatsoever. His skin is cool and smooth, and Tony finds himself reluctant to pull away.

 

“Ah I understand the username now,” Tony teases as he pulls his hand back and then nods to the Loki’s screen. “So who have I got to beat tomorrow?”

 

Loki smiles, long and slow and like he’s hiding a mastermind plan behind that face.

 

“Oh, I don’t know, Tony. I’ll guess you’ll just have to find out for yourself.”

 

“Well if it’s anything like the last week, you’re going to have to up your game. My pokemon have been upping their awesome all through this week, and I think it’s about time to stretch their legs a bit.”

 

“Is that so?” Loki retorts but turns back to his phone, fingers beginning to tap rapidly again, as he starts a new assault on Tony’s pokemon. Tony settles on the ground with his back leaning against the bars of the school gate, bringing out his own phone and opening the app so he can watch the smoke surround the gym that means there is a battle going on.

 

“So you’re not a student at this school?” Tony asks after a few minutes of silence, Loki battling away and Tony watching.

 

“A very astute observation,” Loki replies and Tony glances at him through the bars. Loki is still looking down at the screen, eyes focused and a frown of concentration beginning to form between his brows. Seconds pass and Tony has to jerk his gaze away once he realizes he’s been staring again.

 

“So where do you go to school?” Tony asks. He stares at his own phone, feeling a slight heat rise in his cheeks and wondering what on earth is going on with him.

 

“Norway,” Loki answers promptly.

 

Tony snaps his head up. “What?!” Tony shouts and then glances around hastily, searching the school grounds for any sign of movement. The school has a few security guards, due to the sons and daughters of some famous people attending the campus, but they mostly stick to the keeping an eye on the security cameras in the video room. And Tony had long since learnt all the blind spots, like the one he was sitting in now, but he could never be sure one of the guards or teachers would outside. But there’s no movement, no hasty shouts or investigating footsteps so Tony breathes a sigh of relief.

 

“Norway?” he repeats in a quieter voice. “As in the country?”

 

“Yes, the country in Europe,” Loki replies and then lets out a whoop of joy, his fist pumping into the air in a gesture of victory. He grins over at Tony. “And T Stark goes down again,” he says.

 

“Oh you won’t have your victory for long,” Tony quips back. But his response is toned down, lying a little flat between them. “So why are you over here then?” he asks.

 

Loki shrugs and pockets his phone. “Family holiday,” he answers. “We’ll be returning tomorrow.”

 

“Oh,” Tony says and his gaze drops to his phone, looking at the now swirling blue colours of the gym. “Well I’m going to miss the challenge you presented,” he says looking up with a smirk. He’s disappointed. The last week had been fun, challenging, and Tony realises with a sharp pang that he’s going to miss waking up in the morning to find the prospect of trying to beat the mystery user in battle. “None of the losers here have given me quite the challenge you have.”

 

Even though he had only known the boy five minutes, Tony expects a teasing retort as an answer. Instead Loki looks almost as dejected as Tony feels. He looks back over his shoulder back down the pathway that leads away from the school and a weary sigh falls from his lips. Turning back to Tony, he shrugs. “It has been fun, Tony Stark,” he says with a small upward twitch of his lips, a smirk that begins to build but falls flat. He then turns and heads off back down the pathway. “Good luck with beating my current line up.”

Tony watches him go, lingering by the gate until long after Loki’s back has disappeared. Its past midnight when he stands up, a plan beginning to take shape in the forefront of his mind.

 

~

 

Loki had put tough Pokemon on the gym; tougher than the ones he had used before. It takes Tony a few days before the gym is back up in yellow colours, but Tony has long since lost interest in the school gym. He puts weaker pokemon on it and allows the rest of the school to begin the battle for it. His next plan takes another few days to complete. Hacking into the app is relatively easy. Finding where about in a whole country Loki resides is another matter entirely. But when he finds a cluster of blue gyms, up in the northern part of Norway he’s 90% sure he’s found Loki. And sure enough, clicking on the gyms he finds GodOfMischief the top user on the gyms.

 

Tony grins, ignores Rhodey who is laughing at him over on his bed and then turns to his computer, eyes going through the code he had perfected earlier. Or he thinks he has, it should be a simple action to add to the app, but he’s only tested it once.

 

Hacking into the app he inputs the code and then crosses his fingers under the desk so Rhodey can’t see. Opening the app again he lets out a cheer as he looks at Loki’s avatar, now with a little envelope symbol next to him. Clicking on it, it opens up a message box.

 

_Didn’t think you could get away that easy_ , he types and then presses send a small smug and satisfied grin showing on his face.

 

 

**Epilogue**

 

 

“Hey,” Tony greets, sliding onto the couch located on the penthouse floor of Stark Industry's Tower. Loki doesn’t even look up from his book, just opens his left arm to the side, sliding it around Tony’s waist and pulling him onto Loki’s lap. In the next second Loki uses his other hand to flick the page of his book over and continues to read.

 

The whole movement makes Tony feel so incredibly fond of the man that had enraptured and ensnared Tony from their very first meeting. He leans forward, leaning his face lightly against Loki’s hair, grown long over the years and now reaches past his shoulders, and breathes in the clean scent of Loki’s preferred shampoo.

 

“Love you,” Tony murmurs as he glides his nose down, nuzzling past the strands of hair so he can reach Loki’s neck and press a small kiss against the warm skin found there. Loki’s pulse jumps at the contact, Tony can feel it beneath his lips and it makes him smile before pulling back.

 

“Anthony?” Loki queries with a questioning tone. He has let the book fall shut, his thumb still between the pages, marking his place, but his gaze trained on Tony, a question lingering in green eyes.

 

“I’ve got something to show you,” Tony says and he settles himself further down into Loki’s lap so he can comfortably reach his phone. Pulling the slim device out of his pocket he quickly taps away at the screen.

 

“I got nostalgic,” he explains, searching for the desired app. “What with tomorrow being our 10th anniversary and all.” He turns, grazes a quick kiss to Loki’s cheek before once again looking back at his phone.

 

“Anthony, our anniversary isn’t for another three months, and I don’t know where you’ve gotten the number 10 from. It’ll be our 7th year anniversary,” Loki says with a fond chuckle. “You haven’t been down in that workshop long enough for your memory to start going.”

 

“Not our first date anniversary,” Tony waves a hand and then spots the right app. “The anniversary of when we first met. Watch this!” Opening the app, he allows the theme tune to begin playing before flicking his wrist with the phone in it as if he’s trying to get a crumb off of the screen. Instead, light bursts to life in the room. He hears Loki gasp as images begin to take life around them, blending in with the furniture and transferring it from a penthouse in New York City to a woodland clearing, complete with sunlight filtering through the tree leaves and three starter pokemon all standing in a semi-circle before Loki and Tony.

 

“Anthony, this is...” Loki trails off and Tony slides off his boyfriend’s lap, falling onto the couch with a satisfied grin on his face.

 

“The original app died out a few years ago,” Tony says and chuckles as he watches Loki move through the holograms, testing them by running his fingers through the different colours of light. “So I made an upgraded one.”

 

Loki turns with a blinding grin directed straight at Tony who still feels that now familiar swoop of lust and fondness settle low in his stomach.

 

“Go on,” Tony encourages and nods at the three starter pokemon. “You can touch them.” Excitement erupts in Loki’s eyes and Tony has to struggle not to laugh too hard at the giddy look that takes over Loki’s face. With barely restrained movements Loki turns and reaches out a hand to the [Squirtle](https://pokemondb.net/pokedex/squirtle). As soon as Loki’s hand touches the creature, the pokemon lights up in a brighter blue, and a message pops up above the pokemon’s head. _You have chosen Squirtle. Do you wish to continue?_

 

And then the holograms fizzle out, flickering once or twice before disappearing completely, leaving the penthouse looking normal again.

 

“Okay, that’s as far as I’ve gotten,” Tony admits. “Might need a lot more work before it’s-”

 

He’s abruptly cut off as Loki climbs onto Tony’s lap this time, and attacks Tony’s mouth with his own, in a bruising kiss. All Tony has time to do is bring his hands up to hold Loki’s hips while Loki’s own hands run through Tony’s hair, gripping the short strands as he continues to pepper Tony’s mouth and jaw with smaller kisses. But after only a few seconds Loki pulls back and Tony pouts, tightening his grip on Loki’s hips so the other doesn’t get any ideas about moving away.

 

But Loki seems to have no such plans. Breathing in a slightly ragged pattern he leans his forehead against Tony’s. “You are an amazing man, Anthony Stark,” he says and then presses a lingering kiss against Tony’s temple. “And I love you too.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> **Bonus headcanons :D**
> 
> \- Loki is on a family holiday but is not exactly enjoying the extra time spent with Odin and Thor. So he escapes in the evenings wandering the through the city chasing pokemon, which is how he finds the gym located at Tony's school. And then has to return to see if anyone had managed to beat the gyms he had taken over.
> 
> \- STARS asked about the first date, and well it was easier to c/p that part of our conversation so enjoy how Tony and Loki's first date went. 
> 
> As for the first date. I think of them around 15 in the beginning so when they turn 18 and Tony's graduated MIT, and Loki's in Cambridge Tony surprises Loki by flying out to England to celebrate and then with them being 18, alcohol and sex happens and then they just never split up XD fight occasionally yes. But always find a way to make it work. 
> 
> 18 AND HALF IN LOVE AND SURPRISE CELEBRATIONS AND SEX THAT HAS THEM LYING TOGETHER IN THE MORNING AND ALL SOFT KISSES AND MUTUAL INTEREST IN ~MORE TOO
> 
> YES! LYING IN BED AND ORDERING IN HANGOVER FOOD BECAUSE OUCH BUT STILL HAPPY THAT NEITHER ONE OF THEM IS HURRYING TO LEAVE THE BED ANYTIME SOON
> 
> AND AFTER FOOD AND A NERVOUS TALK INSTIGATED BY TONY WHERE THEY REALISE ~FEELINGS ARE MUTUAL~ THEY USE THE BED AGAIN AND LOKI TAKES HIM ON A DATE XD
> 
> AND THEY LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER :D


End file.
